


It's an Emptiness Only You Can Fill

by Fic_Request_Blog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Tony finally finds a drift-compatible partner.





	

Ch. 1  
Fury was impressed. There weren't too many people he knew of who could take on six guys and hold their own. The blond dropped a third who didn't look like he'd be getting up any time soon.

Just an alley scuffle. He stood at the mouth, watching the fight as everyone else went along their business for the day, some not even glancing towards the noise, most pretending they didn't see a thing. This was where he got most of his recruits, down here in the dirt and the grime of a city in fear. 

A fourth guy went down, blood soaking into the cracked pavement around his head. As the blond engaged his fifth assailant, Fury walked in, tapping the last man on the shoulder.

"Scram."

He took one look at Fury and ran. 

Glancing up at the sound of a crunch, Fury raised a brow as the fifth man stumbled past him, blood gushing through the fingers cupped around his nose.

The blond man was staring at him, electric blue trained on him even as a split lip trickled red down his chin, a splotchy bruise forming on his cheek.

"What's your name?"

Confusion flashed over his face, "I...I don't know."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ch. 2  
"Okay, sure. I'll pay for your jaeger."

Anyone other than Fury would have sighed in relief. He'd just gotten the funding for an entire jaeger out of the eccentric Tony Stark.

And all he'd had to do was make a little slideshow. 

He sat back in his seat, nodding across the table as Coulson said, Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"But."

This time Fury did sigh, a long, suffering sigh. There were always strings attached with this man.

"What."

The cocky bastard grinned, "I get to design the paint job. Grey is way too over-used."

Oh, thank God.

"We can arrange that", Coulson curtly responded.

"Oh, and I want to be the pilot."

God, fucking damn it.

"No."

His smile disappeared, "Then you're not getting a dime."

"Mr. Stark, I can't guarantee your brain won't turn to mush on your first drift. And on top of that you'll probably die. Our return rate has never been good."

Smirking, the man leaned in, "Aww, are you worried for me, Fury? I'm touched."

Fury just glared.

Stark sat back, for once seriousness settling over his features, "Look, I know my chances and I know the risks. You think the only things I know about the jaegers are from your stupid little slideshow? I didn't come here without doing my homework. I want to do this."

They sat for a small while, then Fury glowered, "You do this my way. You go through all the training, all the simulations, everything. You don't follow orders and you're out. Got it?"

He grinned, "You have yourself a brand new shiny jaeger then."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ch. 3  
When Fury saw an opportunity, he took it.

He had two files sitting on his desk, both people ready to pick a partner and he had an opportunity in them.

And he was going to take it.

Tony Stark was infinitely aggravating, but he had ingenuity on his side and he was practically a tactical genius. His scores could attest to as much. Apparently he was also adept at hand-to-hand combat. He wasn't great, but he was proficient. Fury was sure he was making up for it through sheer intelligence. If nothing else, at least the man could learn fast.

The problem was, no one could stand him.

But, maybe...

Maybe someone with no memories, no idea what was annoying, nothing to base anything off could stand him.

Maybe someone with no name could handle the infamous Tony Stark.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ch. 4  
The class around him looked pretty boring. The first few pairs sparring didn't match up, or at least Fury didn't seem excited about the results. Then again, Fury never seemed excited about anything. Tony was sure he never even smiled at puppies when he was a kid. He'd probably have trained one into an attack dog by age eight or-

"Stark, Smith, you're up!"

Yanked from his thoughts, Tony stepped forward, glancing around to find his sparring partner.

The man slipping through the crowd from the back was tall, lean, and blond. Tony could see the muscles under his skin-tight shirt shift as he walked.

He grinned, holding out a hand, "Tony Stark."

A tiny flash of confusion ran over his face as they shook hands, "Mr. Smith, Sir."

Pouting, Tony mirrored the man's movements into a ready stance, "Gee, I don't even get a first name?"

"I do not have one, Sir."

"Begin!"

Tony was taken off guard slightly as he silently cursed Fury because the guy definitely knew, but he was saved by the instinct to not let anyone damage his face. 

Rolling to his feet, Tony turned just in time to block the fist aimed at his stomach, bringing his other hand up to catch the second punch he knew would follow. He smirked as it connected, outright grinning when Mr. Smith frowned, disengaging to get a few feet between them.

The blond lunged forward, snapping a foot up into Tony's side. Managing to get an arm up, Tony followed the force into a roll, twisting to kick his legs at the figure closing in on top of him. The man hunched down, forcing Tony onto his side with his legs and sitting on his hip.

"Shit-"

And suddenly the guy was in his face, pinning his arms down, but Tony didn't even notice because the startlingly blue eyes piercing into him paralyzed him way faster than any physical force. Intense, focused, they glared down at him.

Tony had seen some pretty fierce gazes, had actually been on the receiving end of most of them, in fact.

But that wasn't what held him.

They were hollow. Empty like a book with blank pages.

"Fury, I want him. He's my copilot."

The eyes widened in surprise as he held the stare, Fury snorting in the background.

"Get up, Stark. You aren't the only one who makes that decision."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ch. 5  
Tony grinned as soon as he walked into the drift room, eyes landing on Mr. Smith as he slid his sunglasses off, "Hey, there. So, Fury, decided I got my copilot?"

"Shut it, Stark. Both of you know that if your first drift doesn't go well, you don't go in the suit, correct?"

They nodded.

"Alright. This is your last chance to back out."

Tony glanced at Mr. Smith, giving him a broad smile, "Up to you. All my dirty little secrets are all over the news anyways."

With a critical gaze, the man nodded.

"Fine. Hook them up."

The two technicians milling around in the machine jumped to attention, ushering both men into position. A lady nodded to them, "Ready?"

"I was born ready, sweetheart."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She looked to her left, nodding, and they fell away.

Tony woke up in his mother's lap, drinking hot cocoa in front of the fire, his tiny hands barely able to hold the mug.

A rush and suddenly he was standing morosely in his dining room, just tall enough to lay his chin on the table, watching his parents argue.

A dish broke.

The bott whirred to life and he grinned, laughing as it bumped into his bed, nearly tipping over, "Hey! You dummy, don't do that!"

A flash of lightning and he stooped in front of his parents' tomb stone, depositing his flower to walk back into place under Obadiah Stain's umbrella, his warm hand gentle on Tony's shoulder.

The cheer of a crowd forced his eyes up and he grinned, waving to his fans as a man walked up to him with Obby, "Tony, Tony, Tony! This is Colonel James Rhodes."

"Rhodes? Rhodey, Rhodey, who are you?"

Glancing at his fingers, Tony realized he was holding a welder, the name Virginia echoing off his lab's walls.

Frowning, he shook his head, "No, that won't do. Got any nick names?"

"Uh, Pepper."

"Pepper, Pepper. Yeah, we can work with that."

Then he was underwater, pain in his chest, burning in his lungs as he was yanked up into sweet, sweet air.

"Build us the missile, Mr. Stark."

A lurch brought Tony over Stain's body, tears and heartbreak evident on his face. How could he? How could he?

The ground shook.

He stared up at the monster in the bay, bellowing so loud he could feel it more than hear it, like the fear settling in his bones.

And suddenly he plunged into darkness, floundering, peering out until he saw the body curled in upon itself. It was the blond, and finally Tony understood the emptiness in those electric blue eyes.

He was hollow, like a blank hard drive, just his instincts and language rattling around in an empty shell.

He was just another rather very intelligent sapien.

"Jarvis!"

Tony jerked away, eyes wide, breath fast as he tried his best to reach out, to touch, to feel. 

"I'm here, Sir."

He was unhooked and he stumbled forward blindly, strong arms catching him, righting him in more ways than one, "I'm here now."  



End file.
